For Life
by Orion6
Summary: She'd gone over to Janet's to talk to her about it...and she'd seen them. Together. Laughing like two school kids. Wrapped in each others arms, under a blanket by the open fire naked.'


Title: For Life  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack, Jack/Janet, Sam/Daniel  
  
Spoilers: Anything up to Season Six - although very vague.  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Notes: Feedback is always good.  
  
*-*  
  
Sam looked at the door that he'd just slammed behind him, and the pieces of broken pottery from the vase she'd just thrown at the door. She placed her head in her hands and sank to the floor. How the hell had it come to this? Why had she let it come to this? Her hands shook with anger and frustration. Two years. Two long years and they'd been reduced to bickering and throwing plates at each other. Really it should be no surprise to her. Their relationship had always been volatile. They always danced a fine line between supporting each other and opposing each other. Even in their chain of command, he'd beaten her suggestions down more times than he'd supported them.  
  
She sighed softly. When the Stargate program had been made public, SG1 had been retired. Jack had jumped on the opportunity like a kid in a candy store. He'd been thinking of retiring and when news of the program had leaked...all four of them had found themselves in the spotlight. Unending numbers of talk shows and interviews had eventually taken their toll. Teal'c had retreated back to Chulak at the first available opportunity. Daniel had jetted off to Egypt, hoping to find some tiny corner of the world who hadn't heard about him. Although his former peers were scrambling over themselves to contact him again, all of them claiming they'd believed him.   
  
She missed him. They'd grown close over the last few years of their time at the SGC. She'd been sure he'd been trying to tell her something that last day, when they'd been gathered at General Hammond's house. They'd celebrated the fact that the Goa'uld threat to Earth was gone and that the new SG teams were merely going out to find allies and forge friendships. But they'd mourned, knowing their family was about to be split up. Realizing that it was time to move back into the real world, a world where their biggest decision was going to be what to eat for dinner. Daniel had hugged her that day, not so unusual, they hugged a lot. But it had been different, had felt different. He'd tried to talk to her, holding a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Then Jack had appeared and swung her round, holding her firmly round the waist, telling her this was it. There were no more regulations. No more rules. This was their chance. And Daniel had quietly slipped away.  
  
She'd taken him to the airport the next day. He'd looked so sad. She'd promised to keep in touch and he'd just walked away from her. No goodbye. No hug. No nothing. As if their friendship had never existed.  
  
She looked back at the door Jack had just stormed out of. She'd let her anger get the better of her and she knew it. She'd known this day was coming and she hated herself for not saying something sooner. Sure, it had all been peaches and cream for the first year. He'd devoted himself to her. Taken the time to communicate with her, taken an interest in her work, her hobbies. He'd spent time with her and Cassie on their days out, played out the role of the loving boyfriend. And Sam had fallen for it, believing it to be true. Until he started spending more and more time away. He'd come home drunk. He'd not come home at all. He'd turn his cell off and leave his car in the drive. Until finally she'd snapped. She'd gone over to Janet's to talk to her about it...and she'd seen them. Together. Laughing like two school kids. Wrapped in each others arms, under a blanket by the open fire - naked.  
  
She slowly got up from the floor. Years ago, she would have gone to Daniel's. He would have been there for her, much like she would have been for him. He would have listened and comforted her. But that was gone now. It was all gone. And things would never be the same.  
  
She slowly walked upstairs and packed her clothes and a few personal items. She gathered up her coat and walked back down the stairs, looking around at the place she'd called home for the last few years. She stopped in the front room and glanced at the picture of her and Jack. Taken at the General's house some two years before, both of them smiling. Jack looking at her like she was the only woman in the world. Oh how things had changed. Her gaze shifted to another beside it. Of her and Daniel.   
  
She moved over to the mantle and picked the photo up. She was smiling. A content smile. The smile of someone who was completely at ease. Daniel had his arms wrapped round her shoulders. But his smile was different. It was a sad smile. A smile of someone who knew they were losing something. A smile of someone who'd decided that fate wasn't worth believing in. In that moment, she knew. She knew what he'd been trying to say. It was there, in his eyes, on that photo. Daniel Jackson had been in love with her. Her face contorted with pain, as a single tear tracked down her face.  
  
"Oh Daniel...why didn't you tell me?" She placed the photo carefully in her bag and took one last look around the house. She let herself out of the door, carefully locking it behind her and pushed her keys back through. Unlocking her car, she threw her bag in the trunk and drove to the nearest motel she could find.   
  
To hell with Jack. To hell with Janet. They'd betrayed her. They'd lied to her and torn her world apart. And what made it worse. What she now realized was - she'd done the same to Daniel. He'd trusted her to always be honest with him. To always tell him what she was feeling. It had been a promise they'd made years back - a secret pact between them. And they'd both broken it. Although he'd tried to tell her....she hadn't listened. And she hadn't told him. She laughed quietly as she drove. Her dreams had been shattered...and all she was thinking about was the opportunity she'd missed. The opportunity to be with the man who made her complete. The one she'd dismissed two years ago, in favor of something that was safe. A decision which might have been easier to live with...had she not found out that Daniel returned her love. And now....now, she had nothing.  
  
She checked into the motel and closed the door to her room. Tossing her bag in the corner, she didn't even bother to change. She just laid on the bed and cried. Many a night she'd cried herself to sleep recently. Cried because of her lost friend. Cried because of the love she never told of. Cried because of Jack's betrayal. Cried because of Janet's betrayal. Tonight - she cried for the loss of Samantha Carter. Because no matter what happened...she was never going to be the same again.  
  
*-*  
  
Daniel trudged through the afternoon rain, silently cursing this country. After nearly two years in Egypt, he'd decided enough was enough. He couldn't hide forever, as much as he thought he'd want to. He had to face facts. He had to accept the fact that he was still in love with her. He had to face the fact that he couldn't forget, he couldn't substitute and he should have told her. He slowly walked up the stairs towards his apartment. The Real Estate Agent had promised him that the couple who'd been renting it, had taken good care of it. He had called the local museum and requested that his personal artifacts which were being stored there, be returned as soon as possible.   
  
He walked in and looked around. The apartment had indeed been well maintained. The furniture and the décor had all been kept in good condition. He placed his case on the floor and wandered into the kitchen. His neighbor, Mrs Elvin, had heard he'd be returning and had kindly done some shopping for him. She'd even remembered his favorite brand of coffee. He smiled softly as he flicked on the percolator and allowed his favorite smell to fill the air.  
  
He took out his cell phone and pondered his next move. He'd kept in contact with Jack, although Sam was unaware of this fact. He'd needed that one lifeline. He'd needed to know that she was ok, without her knowing he was keeping check. Of course Jack had been his best friend for many years and no matter what, he couldn't walk away and just sever all ties. As much as he'd wanted to when he saw him kissing her. He sighed and dialed the number.  
  
He was just taking a sip of coffee when Jack answered. Daniel frowned as he heard a female voice in the background as Jack told her to be quiet and she giggled.  
  
"Hey Jack...it's Daniel."  
  
"Daniel! Hey how are you?"  
  
Immediately Daniel's brain alerted him to the fact that something wasn't right. Jack usually answered his phone with 'Hi' or something equally vague, as Sam was usually in the area and Jack always had to get out of earshot before he could talk to him.   
  
"Um...good actually. I'm back. I got in a few hours ago."  
  
"Back? As in....back in Colorado?"  
  
"Yes Jack...as in back in my old apartment." Daniel sighed again as he heard the female voice coaxing Jack off the phone. "Is this a bad time?"  
  
"No..." He heard Jack's muffled voice and waited patiently for Jack to get back to him. "....sorry Daniel. I had to get out of the house for some peace. You know how it is...new relationship...can't keep their hands of you..."  
  
"...wait a minute....new relationship? Jack...you've been with Sam for two years!"  
  
The silence was truly deafening. When Jack spoke, his voice was quiet, calm and collected. "I'm not with Sam anymore Daniel."  
  
"Oh?!"  
  
"She...she wasn't the one for me. It all started out good but...I got bored...and I found comfort elsewhere. She found out...and kicked me out last night."  
  
Daniel was in shock. Jack had loved Sam for many years. He knew this. They'd spoken of it often enough. What the hell had gotten into him? "You were cheating on her? With who?"  
  
"With Janet...look Daniel.." Daniel cut him off. He couldn't believe it. Sam didn't deserve that. She'd been through enough with Jonas. And Janet...her best friend. Daniel felt sick. He'd left the country bitter and angry. Refusing to acknowledge her presence at the airport. He'd left without saying goodbye. Without telling her he loved her. Without even promising to keep in touch. Of course he'd been keeping in touch with Jack. Checking up on her that way - for all the good it had done. She'd be devastated. And she'd have no one to talk to. She'd be alone. And he knew what that felt like. He had to find her.  
  
He drove as quickly as he could over to Jack's house. The rain was coming down like he'd never seen. Lashing at the windscreen and causing the roads to flood. He hadn't missed this weather. Although that was one of the few things he hadn't missed. He'd missed his apartment. He'd missed his home comforts. He'd missed walking in the park at dusk, watching all the families, hoping one day that he'd have one of his own. He'd missed his friends. And oh how he'd missed her.  
  
He pulled up outside the house. Before he even reached the porch he was soaked through. Water was running down his spine but he didn't care. His hair was plastered against his forehead, but he hardly noticed. He ran up the steps and hammered on the door.  
  
"Sam!" He banged on it again. "Sam! Open up...it's me. Daniel!"  
  
He framed his eyes with his hands to keep the rain out, trying to see into the house through the glass in the door. He couldn't see anything. The blinds were shut and the lights were out. If she was home...she either couldn't hear him or was ignoring him.  
  
Daniel leaned heavily on the door. "Oh Sam....." He felt pain in his heart for her. All she'd wanted was a normal life, a family, like he yearned for. Jack had given her that opportunity whilst he had held back and not said what he wanted to say - what he felt. He didn't blame her for jumping at the chance of a normal life after everything they'd been through. He was just mad because once again, Jack had taken her away from him.  
  
He turned and got back into his chair. Oblivious to the water dripping from his clothes and pooling on the floor. He switched on the ignition and drove back down the road. Lightning flashed across the sky and the sound of thunder rumbled ever nearer. He drove for a while, thinking of all the places she could be. He checked all the places she used to go when she needed to be alone or think. All the coffee shops they used to frequent together. Even the local museum where she used to take him every month. But he couldn't find her. Eventually, as the rain started to ease up and the sun began to break through the clouds, he found himself back at his apartment building.  
  
He parked the car and looked across the road at the park. He sighed and running his hand through his wet hair and ignoring his drenched clothing, crossed the road and took the path that lead to the lake, He sauntered down the small path that lead away from the busy playground area. The path that few people knew of, that wound round the hedge and lead to an enclosed area with a small gazebo and a magnificent view over the lake. It was somewhere he came when he needed to think. He stopped abruptly as he cleared the hedge. On the bench, clutching something in her lap - was Sam.  
  
*-*  
  
Quietly he walked over to the bench and sat beside her, looking out over the lake like she was. She didn't acknowledge his presence, and he didn't push the issue. He knew she was aware of him. They'd never needed to acknowledge each other. They just knew. He heard her soft sigh.  
  
"You should have told me." Her voice is quiet and husky. Sounding so unlike the Sam he once knew. There is no emotion behind it, no feeling...just words. "I...I don't understand why he would do this...I only know that in a way I'm glad he did."  
  
Daniel sat quietly and said nothing. He knew she wasn't finished. He also knew that he had to let her finish, or she'd never get it all out.  
  
"I was so mad...he knew what I went through with Jonas. He promised me that he'd never do that to me...never cause me that amount of pain. I thought there was a chance there for us...after what happened with Sara...I thought...well...I didn't think he'd do something like this. I called him on it...last night...he just looked at me and said ' Jeez...I thought you were supposed to be smart Carter. You only just figured it out?'...I was so mad I threw a vase at him as he left. He just...he didn't care..."  
  
"Sounds like Jack." Daniel muttered under his breath.  
  
"When I left the house...I looked down at the pieces of that vase...it was the vase you bought me for my birthday. Seemed fitting. Destroyed vase...destroyed friendship....oh Daniel why didn't you tell me?" Sam turned to look at him now, her eyes pleading with him for the truth.  
  
"Tell you what Sam?" Daniel frowned as she placed the picture she was holding in his hands. The picture of them. The picture that betrayed every emotion he'd been feeling that day. A picture that told him she knew.  
  
"You should have told me...but then, I never told you."  
  
Daniel considered her words for a moment and then looked back out over the lake. "Why here?" He turned back and looked at her. "Why, of all the places you could have gone, why here?"  
  
Sam sighed. "You once told me...you came here to think. That sometimes things seemed clearer among the peace and quiet. I've been coming here a lot lately...it was kind of my last link to you."  
  
"I never forgot you Sam. Please don't be mad at me...but I've been calling Jack every week since I've been gone. I needed...I needed to know you were ok."   
  
Daniel watched Sam nod slightly. So here they were. In a round about way, he'd told her how he felt. It didn't make him feel any better though. He needed to tell her so much more. But right now...all that mattered where they were together again and they were talking. Soon he would push the issue and ask that they rebuild their once strong friendship. And maybe in time, he would push a little further.  
  
*-*  
  
[A year later]  
  
Daniel stood nervously at the front of the church, staring at the altar as if it were a lucky charm. He had the rings, he had his speech...he hoped he hadn't forgotten anything.   
  
"Relax...Jeez! Anyone would think it was you getting married." Jack muttered from his side.  
  
"Funny Jack."  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't considered it?"  
  
"Now is not the time."   
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack sighed. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. This day was going to go one of two ways. It was either going to be everything he wished for...or it was going to go spectacularly wrong.   
  
"I take it Sam refused to come."  
  
"Do you blame her?"  
  
"No...I guess not."  
  
"She's coming to the evening party...but only because I asked her too....so be nice!"  
  
Jack was about to retort when his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the wedding march. Jack turned and watched Janet and Cassie walk down the aisle. As Janet took her place beside Jack and Daniel assumed his duties, all doubts ran from his mind as he calmly repeated his vows.  
  
The ceremony was beautiful and all the guests had a good time. The photos took forever and Daniel quickly got bored. He pulled out his cell and called Sam.  
  
"Hey...you are still coming tonight aren't you?"  
  
He heard the resigned sigh. "Yes Daniel. I told you'd I'd keep you company and I intend to keep that promise."  
  
"Good...because Cassie has been asking after you."   
  
"I'll see you later Daniel."  
  
"Ok Sam...bye."  
  
Daniel had been saddened by the events of the past year. Although Sam had battled to keep her relationship with Cassie strong, it had been hindered by Jack's constant interference. Sam wouldn't go to their house when Jack was there although she tolerated Janet's presence for Cassie's sake. But the two were no longer friends. Cassie often made her way over to Daniel's and then called Sam from there, asking her to come over.  
  
He had also managed to rebuild his friendship with Sam, to the point where it was almost as if they'd never been parted. Sam had long forgiven him the bitterness and anger he had caused her. And although Daniel had never fully admitted the depth of his feelings for her, but he was sure she knew.  
  
He had forced himself to mend the broken bridges between him and Jack. He felt torn between his loyalty to his best friend and his loyalty to Sam. In the end, Sam had told him that under no circumstance could she ever be friends with Jack again, but had urged him to sort things out.  
  
'Daniel...you are Jack are best friends. Your friendship has lasted through things that other people can't even begin to imagine. What happened between me and Jack...is between me and Jack. I don't want to come between the two of you...I won't allow that to happen. I've dealt with it and I'm over it...and I won't think any less of you if you stay friends with him Daniel. Please...go talk to him.'  
  
He remembered her words and smiled. His friendship with Jack was very important to him. It had kept him anchored so many times during the past...and although Daniel never forgave him for what he did to Sam...he chose to forget it.   
  
The dinner went smoothly and his speech had the guests laughing loudly and as the evening wore on, and more guests started to arrive for the party, Daniel sat down and looked around. Couples were sat together. Children were running around trying to find something amusing to do to pass the time. His gaze fell on the newly weds. They both seemed happy enough. But Daniel just felt that something wasn't quite right. He smiled as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I told you I'd be here."   
  
He turned at the sound of her voice and his breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful in a simple soft blue dress, that hugged her body and fell to her ankles.   
  
"I'm glad you came Sam." Daniel watched Sam stiffen as Jack spoke from behind her. She turned and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"I didn't come because you invited me Jack. I came because Daniel asked me to."  
  
"I see. I'm sure that you'll find someone else Sam and find happiness."  
  
"I don't think so Jack. I don't believe in happy endings anymore." With that Sam turned, and taking Daniel's hand, walked off towards the bar.  
  
"That was harsh."  
  
"I don't care Daniel. I didn't come here to play nice with Mr and Mrs O'Neill. I came here because you wanted me here." She smiled softly at him. "And I wanted to be with you." Daniel grinned and handed her a glass of Whiskey. She looked at the glass. "Jack Daniels? You walk a very thin line Dr Jackson."  
  
"I know...and you love me for it."  
  
*-*  
  
Sam woke and glanced around the unfamiliar yet familiar surroundings. Memories of the night before floated in her mind like broken ice. Wedding. Party. Way too much to drink. Daniel driving her home. Except this wasn't her home. This - was Daniel's apartment. To be more specific...this was Daniel's bedroom.  
  
"Oh boy." She got out of bed and grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt that Daniel had left by the side of the bed. She ambled out of the bedroom and across the lounge, noting the bedding thrown across the couch, to the kitchen, where Daniel was in the process of making some fresh coffee. "When you offered to take me home... I didn't have this in mind."  
  
Daniel sniggered over the coffee pot and turned to her. "I'll bet...but it was closer than your apartment...and I couldn't be bothered."  
  
"Oh ever the charmer...and here was me thinking it was just some cunning ploy to get me in your bed!"  
  
"Well that as well." Daniel handed her a fresh mug of coffee.  
  
Sam frowned. "You didn't need to sleep on the couch Daniel."  
  
"Yes I did Sam. And besides, if I'd have taken advantage of you...you'd have broken my arm!"  
  
Sam laughed softly and made her way over to the couch. "You'd be surprised."  
  
Daniel arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
Sam shrugged slightly and made herself comfy. "It's not like we haven't shared beds before Daniel."  
  
"This is different Sam. This time it's not some tent off-world, or a corner of my office floor. This would have been my bed...and I just didn't feel it was appropriate."  
  
"Why? Afraid you might not be able to resist temptation?" Sam's tone was light and teasing.  
  
Daniel's tone was serious. "Frankly....yes."  
  
Sam placed her coffee mug down on the table and watched him closely. "You loved me didn't you."  
  
"Loved you?"  
  
"When SG1 was disbanded, and we had that party at the General's. You were in love with me. That's why you were so distant at the airport. Because I got together with Jack."  
  
"Sam...I still love you. I never stopped loving you."  
  
"Then why the hell didn't you say something Daniel. We promised each other we wouldn't keep secrets like that - that we would tell each other everything."  
  
"Because you wanted it all Sam. You wanted a family and a normal life and Jack offered it to you. And you took it." Daniel leaned back against the couch. "You two had been walking a thin line for many years. I know you felt safe around him and you thought he could offer you what you needed. What you craved. Me...I was only just allowing myself to come to terms with how I felt about you. When Jack came over and kissed you...I just, well I backed off."  
  
"You thought you could never give me what he was offering?"  
  
"Oh I could of Sam...so easily. But you didn't even see me that way did you?"  
  
"Actually...you're not the only one who held back Daniel. If you'd have told me...if you'd have asked me...I would have chosen you. You see...I loved you too. But I was scared. And I thought Jack...well...I would never have thought he'd do this to me." Sam looked down and sighed.  
  
Daniel watched her quietly as she curled her feet under her and made herself comfortable. "I still love you Sam. No matter where I went...no matter what I did...I couldn't stop loving you."  
  
"Looks like we both missed our chance." Sam spoke quietly. She kicked herself mentally for making that one decision all those years ago. One that had torn apart her friendship with Daniel and caused them both so much pain.  
  
"Have we? Can we not move on from all of this? Can we not take the first steps and see where this leads?"  
  
"I don't think so...not after everything that's happened."  
  
"I'd never hurt you Sam.."  
  
"...that's what he said." Sam looked over at Daniel. "I need time."  
  
"Take all the time you want."  
  
*-*  
  
Jack looked over at his wife, sat at the opposite end of the couch to him. Things weren't going so well. Janet was becoming broody, asking him for another child. He had his hands full with Cassie and he wasn't getting any younger. They'd argued about it every night this week - except tonight. Tonight, they were at Daniel's. It had been five months since his wedding to Janet and three months since Sam and Daniel had decided to try out a relationship. Sam had buried her feelings of hate towards him and Janet, for the sake of his friendship with Daniel.   
  
He watched them out of the corner of his eye. Both of them were watching the movie. Daniel had his back against the end of the couch, his left leg lying across it, his right foot on the floor. Sam was sat in between his legs on the couch, leaning against his chest, whilst he absently toyed with her hair. Both looked content and relaxed. Both looked happy to be where they were. And Jack was slowly realizing exactly what it was he'd let go and what an idiot he'd been.  
  
As he continued to watch them, Daniel moved his arms around her and she covered his hands with hers, moaning softly when he planted a soft kiss on her neck. The small smile that crossed her face in that moment, was one Jack had never seen. It was a knowing smile. A smile that held a secret. And it was one that was mirrored on Daniel's own face. Whatever it was those two had, he realized he'd never had with Sam. The connection between her and Daniel that had always been there had grown. Their friendship had grown into something that few couples could hope to have. Total understanding and complete trust in each other.  
  
Sam yawned slightly and turned her head, suddenly aware of Jack's gaze. At the same time, Janet also turned and caught Jack staring at Sam. Janet got up and grabbed her jacket, walking out of the apartment as fast as she could. Jack cursed and muttered an apology, getting up and quickly following her. Daniel laughed softly and Sam could feel the vibrations from his chest on her back.  
  
"Oops."  
  
Daniel chuckled. "I think they're having a few problems."  
  
"Shame." Sam yawned and extracted herself from his grasp. "I should be heading home myself."  
  
Daniel rose and caught her hand in his. "Stay?" He watched her face in the dim light, knowing that she was aware of what he was asking.  
  
"I'd like that." Sam replied softly.   
  
Daniel smiled. "You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah...it's time for me to move on...for us to move on."  
  
Daniel's smile became a grin at the word 'us'. He moved forward slightly and took her other hand in his. "I'd never betray you Sam. You're the only one I've wanted for so long now. I can't...I can't believe you're giving me this chance after so long."   
  
"We deserve to be happy don't we?"  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
Sam kissed him gently on the lips. "Then you deserve this chance."  
  
Daniel pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He held her within his arms and vowed to himself he'd never cause her pain, never give her any reason to doubt him, never betray her like Jack had done. He wanted to love her, protect her. He wanted to share the rest of his life with her and never let go. He'd worked hard to rebuild their friendship and he was sure they trusted each other now, even more than they had before.  
  
"You won't regret this Sam...I promise you." He whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
"I'd better not Jackson...or you'll be on the receiving end of my combat training." She laughed softly as she spoke and Daniel's heart contracted with love and pride. This was the woman he loved with all his heart, the only woman he'd consider re-marriage with. The one whom all those years ago had shown him what family could be like - when they'd rescued Cassie. He'd told her she didn't have to do it alone and he'd held a deeper meaning in those words than he'd even realized at the time. She was the one who'd helped him through so much. She'd been there for him after Shar'e. Many nights they'd sat in his office and talked. Jack thought they were working...but they'd shared their deepest thoughts and feelings with each other. She'd made him believe that life does go on and although he'd never forget Shar'e, in time, he'd allow himself to love again.  
  
And he had...he fallen for her. And he'd fallen hard. It had been a constant struggle to keep his emotions in check as they'd worked side by side. But at times, they would break through, although she didn't seem to notice. But then they'd always been so very close. The occasional slip wasn't noticed, the hug that lasted longer than it should was thought nothing of, the way he held her hand whenever she was lying in the infirmary was regarded as a sign of close friendship...people always assumed that where ever Major Samantha Carter was...Dr Daniel Jackson would not be far away. The science twins of the SGC. The two people who loved each other like brother and sister...how wrong they were! It had never been like that with them...although he'd always been grateful it had been perceived that way.   
  
Now...as he watched her retreat to his room, whilst he put the plates into the kitchen and turned off the lights, he knew this was it for him. She was all he needed. He knew she loved him...possibly not as deeply as he loved her. But he knew that would come eventually...they were too close for it not to happen. They'd shared too much and understood each other too well. He walked into his room and closed the door quietly. She smiled at him and carefully took his glasses off, lying them on the bedside table. She softly traced his cheek with her finger and kissed him. Her emotions flooded into him with that kiss and when she gently broke it...he smiled softly in the knowledge that his love was returned.  
  
*-*  
  
Sam took a deep breath and walked into the infirmary for her yearly check up. She glanced to her right as Jack mumbled a quick 'hello' and left. She sighed and sat on the bed, awaiting Janet's arrival. Despite the fact that the two hardly spoke, she was still her Doctor and as Daniel repeatedly told her, the best person for the job, as she knew Sam's history. Daniel was waiting outside for her. He'd insisted he come to support her but she'd told him to wait outside. She looked up as Janet approached.  
  
"Janet...we need to talk."  
  
"Sam look...I'm sorry..."  
  
Sam cut her off. "Janet...I'm with Daniel now. And he's...well...he's everything to me. I can't pretend that what you and Jack did didn't hurt me...in truth...it was unforgivable. But it's in the past...I've moved on...we've all moved on. I love Cassie with all my heart and Daniel's friendship with Jack...it's important to him. I can't say that we'll ever be friends like we were...but I think it's time we realized that what happened - happened. It's time we pulled our family back together." Sam looked at her and saw Janet struggling to understand what she'd just said.  
  
"Sam...I don't know what to say."   
  
Sam took a deep breath and pushed the last of her resolve to the limit. "You once promised me you'd be my bridesmaid...if you're still up for the job...?"  
  
Janet squealed in excitement and threw her arms round Sam. Years of hurt and anger went out of the door and as Daniel looked through the glass and smiled, he turned to Jack.  
  
"You owe me $50!" Jack rolled his eyes and grinned.  
  
"So...she said yes."  
  
Daniel smiled. In truth he hadn't asked her. He'd bought the ring. A lovely, sparkling 1 carat diamond solitaire and had slipped it on her finger whilst she'd been sleeping. He'd woken first and gone into the kitchen to make breakfast. He'd heard her squeal as she'd seen the glint in the bathroom mirror and looked to see what it was. She'd come running out of the bedroom and thrown her arms round him, scolding him for taking the easy way out and laughing at the same time.   
  
"Sort of." He grinned.   
  
30 minutes late, he turned as Janet and Sam came out laughing and joking. "Jack hun...isn't tonight your hockey night with Daniel?"  
  
"Um...yeah...why?"  
  
Janet turned and smiled at Sam. "Great...pick you up at 8?"  
  
"Sure...see you later." Sam smiled at Janet as she walked off, arm around Jack's waist, holding him tightly.  
  
"They seem to have sorted at few things out." Daniel raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah...Janet's pregnant."  
  
Daniel looked at her in surprise. "Jack never said anything to me."  
  
"He wasn't too pleased at first...but now...he can't stop mothering her." Sam giggled softly.  
  
"I'm sure I'd be the same. I've wanted kids for so long..." He wrapped his arm round her waist and led her towards the elevator. "...I can't wait to have children with you Sam...we're going to make great parents...I just know it."  
  
Sam smiled softly to herself. "...well, we'll see in about 7 months time won't we."  
  
Daniel stopped abruptly and looked at her, his eyes shining. "You're...you're pregnant?"  
  
Sam nodded and laughed as he pulled her into his arms and held her close.  
  
"Oh god Sam..." He pulled back and looked at her. "...I don't know what I did to deserve this...but I'm going to make sure that it's never taken away from me."  
  
*-*  
  
Jack stared out over the lake and then averted his gaze to the small gazebo. He smiled as Sam and Daniel exchanged their vows, gloriously happy smiles on their faces. He looked around at the small crowd gathered for the ceremony. Friends and co-workers from the SGC. Hammond, Teal'c, Jacob, Catherine Langford and Ernest, Nick Ballard had even come back for the occasion. It was perfect.  
  
Everything was perfect. His wife was pregnant with his child. His best friend was marrying to woman he loved with all his heart. Sam was carrying Daniel's child and she'd mended her friendship with Janet. He looked over at his wife and daughter, who were bridesmaids for Sam and smiled. Their family was back together. SG1 had come through get another battle. He had his family and Daniel had found his. He knew now...no matter what came between them...they would always find their way home to each other.  
  
SG1 was for life.  
  
The End 


End file.
